


森林（7）

by RHunter



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHunter/pseuds/RHunter





	

许昕一手突然按在方博的后脑勺，吻住他就把人整个压在了床上。

根本没留给方博时间来惊吓，许昕的舌头已经蹿进了他的嘴里，卷住他的舌，像一只蟒蛇必备的素养。舌尖勾着舌底，舔舐的动作像在舔一颗草莓味的糖果，那舌头填在方博口里，细密地吮他，在方博脑海里炸出烟花，惊恐和眩晕一起来，搞得方博以为自己在做梦。吻他的人黏腻地渡着自己的津液，湿哒哒地亲吻他的下巴，亲吻他的鼻尖，又朝圣似得吻他的眼角，把方才在痛苦中淌出来的一滴有点可笑的泪也吮走。

方博不知道怎么了，屋里不热，而他思念这个人的那颗心在发烫。烫地他眼前都有些模糊。欲望在这一瞬间具化了，都有了名字。“许昕……”他叫他，那人哎了一声，抬起头看方博，看他傻乎乎地没有继续说话的意思，又低下脑袋继续亲他。许昕的动作拖泥带水，一点也不利落。 方博一直想不出许昕在床上是什么样子，现在就给整得发了懵。之前喜欢许昕，也想过许昕抱人的样子，可是每次都想不来自己，想的都是许昕跟他女朋友，然后自个儿在床上哭一通。他也想着许昕自己撸过，那是在一次出差的途中，就他一个人，外面下着雨，宾馆里泛着潮湿的霉味儿，他躲雨没躲及，身上都湿透了，回了宾馆，发现连上衣口袋里的烟都湿了。那个时候他就颓丧地想起了许昕，想起许昕不抽烟，也不喜欢烟味儿，还想起来大学的时候自己上课没带伞，许昕过来接他，那人撑着一把透明的大伞，在淅淅沥沥的雨中从远处向自己跑来。

那个时候他觉得自己很可怜，猜北京一定没下雨，许昕不知道在和谁一起呢。他就想着许昕，躺在床上解自己的裤子，在湿哒哒的裤子里摸自己的身体，幻想许昕也喜欢他，幻想许昕亲吻他的胸口，幻想握住他分身的手是许昕的手，然后自己在喘息里帮自己高潮，可怜的眼泪都掉下来了。

而现在许昕真得在吻他，方博忍不住哼哼唧唧的，羞得眼眶鼻头都发红，以为自己做梦，可疼又是真实的。虽是此情此景，身体也被人捧在手里，方博心里还是发慌——太不真实了。“许昕啊……”方博又叫他了，声音委屈，许昕听到了，凑上去温柔地亲亲他额头，又亲亲他嘴角，像是安慰他，但手指已经解开方博的皮带，解开扣子，解开拉链，手指顺着方博的内裤边儿伸了进去，那修长的手指曾经牵过方博的手，指腹的纹路是许昕的印记。他甚至都意识不到许昕在做些什么，任凭许昕把他的东西掏出来，那好看到令人发指的手就贴合着他一手握住。方博脑袋空白的甚至意识不到羞，只觉得脑壳里都是溪流的声音，他敞开着上衣，挺立着乳尖儿挺立着那话儿，被许昕一个含在嘴里一个握在手里，像被困在蜘蛛网里的小蜜蜂，连那根救命的刺都被许昕拔了。

而真拔他刺的时候，他倒真真实实地羞起来了，衣服褪的不剩什么，胸口起起伏伏却觉得空气进不来肺腔，明明一点儿力气都没有，软得一塌糊涂，还扭着腰不让许昕轻易分开他的腿。方博也不知道自己在挣扎啥，明明期待许昕爱自己期待的要死，这个时候又觉得害怕了。许昕在床上的时候可真沉默，也可能是真不知道该跟方博说什么，只有眼睛偶尔看着他，把他脸上的羞怯眼里的迷离都牢牢盯住。方博给人扒的赤身裸体，浑身上下那点儿嫩肉都被咬了个遍，许昕的手很大，手指又长又细，像个骄傲的艺术家。他抚摸方博的时候方博觉得自己都要哭出来，莫名在那双手下颤抖。

方博想，自己一定是太喜欢他了，才会在这么简单的亲亲摸摸里抖得像筛糠。而许昕也没多给他那么多机会想这些有的没的，方博觉得自己如一只待宰的羊羔似得， “等下……”他臊地要命，脸蛋滚烫，手羞耻地从腿间捂过去，手指盖住自己，“你……”他想说你别看，可忽然又想起来他之前觉得这事儿一定是跟女孩儿做更好点儿了。而他现在已经是要在这棵树上吊死的人了，怎么还计较这些。不知道许昕怎么想？方博抬着雾蒙蒙的眼睛看许昕，许昕也在看他，掐着他大腿的手很紧，简直都要把他掐青了。许昕的眼神似乎很暴虐，没人能等得了他，许昕一手压住他的膝盖，另一只手已经摸上了他掩着自己的手。那只长长的手指抚摸着他的指缝，挠痒似得在方博的手指缝间下流地画圈儿。他的手指下是他的秘密，这个意识让方博瑟瑟发抖，像即将丢盔弃甲的守门人，像被敌军用长矛钉上胸口的小兵，方博怕得汗毛都竖了起来。果然许昕忽然用了力，他的手指硬从方博的指缝间钻入，指尖一下就抵到他的中央。方博哽住了，抽着气儿不让自己颤抖，下巴仰着，许昕的手指就停在那儿，只是看他，方博迎着许昕的眼神，那几秒里他想到了好多事儿，他想到他一个人在池塘边儿喝酒的样子，还有他毕业之后听别人告诉他许昕订了婚，想到他用一个新的手机号在车里给许昕拨电话，拨了几次都匆忙挂断，还有他丢掉的那个破损的陶瓷蟒蛇

——大概许昕永远不会喜欢他吧……但是那又能怎么样呢。方博心里想，反正我要在这棵树上吊死了。要是不能喜欢他，活着好像也没什么意思。这么一想，方博就释然了，他拿开了手指，用手背捂住了自己的嘴。那处颤抖的蕊就在许昕的眼下发着颤，怕也好，期待也好，都任凭许昕摆布。

许昕待他永远是温柔的，细细密密地吻落在他的身上，他可能是哭了，许昕一遍遍安慰他说没事，又亲他眼角。可是他哭归哭，腿还是乖乖地给许昕敞着，许昕好像都被他的听话弄得有些无所适从，看他的几个眼神都带了心疼。方博挺高兴的，说不出什么感觉，许昕没这么看过他，所以他泪蒙蒙地又紧紧盯着许昕的脸，想看许昕平日里模糊无神的眼睛因为他而染上渴望。就这么一次了，这一眼看过，下一眼就没了。几次没撑住那点儿疼哼出来一声，许昕都会赶忙亲亲他额头。能待他这么好，方博都有点儿想得意忘形，许昕一亲他他就会委委屈屈地却眼睛都笑弯，许昕就无奈地骂他，“傻子”。

可语气却是温柔的。

许昕用自己那话儿抵上他，方博心都哆嗦成一团，还在想不知道许昕有没有抱过别人，这么熟练肯定抱过姑娘，不知道抱姑娘——这么想的时候那玩意儿已经进来了，撑着那脆弱的边缘，挤开柔软的肉，像带着刺的信子一下把他捅开。方博给这一下搞得气都出不来，腰绷得死紧，屁股里绞着那家伙的凶器。

别哭，方博感觉自己眼睛边儿湿了，疼还是怎么的，胸腔里一下子溢满了好多东西，简直要把他淹死，他还在心里劝自己，别哭啊你这傻子。许昕忽得从正面紧紧抱住了他，呼吸急促地响在他耳边，埋在他那里的东西也动起来了。“…博儿…”许昕断断续续地叫他，每念一次他的名字就把他顶得往前移了一点儿，方博咬着牙，除了疼什么都感觉不到，可他就是不想说疼，也不肯出声儿——惩罚自己似得。他之前想着打一炮就好了，现在也这么想，打一炮，打一炮就好了。他有病，方博感受着撕裂似得力度，觉得自己有病，这么疼他还是心甘情愿，还想着这个抱着他的人有爽到没，要是没有姑娘爽，这人是不是更不喜欢他了。‘方博你就是贱。’ 他心里骂自己，紧着却被被搞地腰都要折了。许昕摁住他，动作大地收不住，他终于疼得出了声，痛呼的声音像被猎户捏住七寸的小奶虎。许昕一下擒住他的嘴，把哼唧都吞到了肚子里。

好多感受都是麻木的，方博这么想。他没经验，不知道自己这时候该怎么做。他也顾不上，许昕把他翻了个个儿，他脑袋被压进枕头里，一塌糊涂。每次许昕都好像不够过瘾，要抵着他最深处的地方再使劲往里碾一下，这深度疼得方博脖颈都红了，从肺腔内部滚出压抑的哼来。他疼，也慢慢觉得爽。可能还是有病吧？方博给自己下定义，疼疯了开始能从痛苦里找快感了。方博你真是个天才呀，方博想自己。水声撞在屁股上，听得人脸红。

他闭着眼，紧紧地闭着，现在他看不着许昕了，就只想通过其他感官来感受那个人，那个人的声音，温度，长度，还有形状。看，爱情也是可以具化的。

想到爱情方博又觉得自己可笑，高潮似乎要来了，他的脑袋也是一团激烈的浆糊，身后人速度越来越快，方博突然觉得自己挺悲情的——要结束了，这一结束是不是就彻底再无往来了？他能感觉到自己的身体深处在不自然地抽搐，他要去了，那玩意儿每次都故意撞他G点，几次都弄得他咬破了嘴唇，许昕就又来亲他，扳过他的脸搞得他脖子差点拗断，一声操没骂出来就又被捅穿。 真他妈是被吃干抹净。可这个人真是他喜欢的人，方博经不住给喜欢的人这么全方位生理心理一齐逼迫，一下就去了，在许昕嘴巴里呜呜地叫喊，身后又忍不住地抽搐。他连腰都软了下去，只翘着自己臀给许昕——我是完蛋了，方博想，我完蛋了——我这个样子。忽地心里又气愤起来，难过，破罐子破摔——完蛋了拉倒！全都给他！都给他都给他都给他我不要了！

这么一想心好像也硬些，灭顶的感觉潮水似得将他淹没。

方博忍着高潮过后还被不断索取的痛苦感，撑着腰让许昕爽他，许昕支起身子，撞击他的速度越来越快。大概许昕是爽到了的？方博撑起上半身眼神涣散地看着枕头，随着撞击一下一下向前倾斜着肩膀。他脑子里一片模糊，耳边都是水声，可他脑子里却只有一句话：一会儿操完了，这一炮就完了。方博伤心地发现都快做完了他还是没有减少喜欢许昕的心情。

说好的打一炮就算结束了呢……？方博问自己，身体被撞得幅度越来越大，泪珠子都被撞碎了，滴滴答答地掉在枕头上，湿了一片。

许昕终于有要射的意思了，两个人做得仓促所以没带套，他要拔出来，可是方博不让。方博忽地背过手一把抓住他胳膊，脑袋垂着，许昕看不见他的脸。可方博却勉强向后挺身，夹着许昕，胳膊圈拽着他的胳膊，“……别出去……”那声儿又小又羞耻，像谁逼着他自杀一样，“……就射进去……我又不会怀孕……”哭腔里颤抖的音都是哑的，许昕愣住了，身体还在跟着本能前进，可脑子却因为方博这几句话卡了壳，可还是知道射里面不对，只想着往外抽，方博这次终于回头看他了，眼里的光都在抖，可怜地不行，他求他了，“……求你了就这一次…！”

这太他妈刺激，许昕一下就交代了，盯着方博的脸撞进方博儿的身体，射了方博满满一肠道。

方博一口气都没喘匀，就跌进了枕头里，他浑身酸痛，腰瘫软下去，伏爬在床上止不住地颤抖。许昕大声喘着气，修长的手抚摸着他的脊背，背沟聚着露珠似得汗水，许昕轻手揉着他的腰帮他躺好，而方博的脑子已经空了，他呆呆地看着许昕，也不管自己双腿间流出来的东西如何滑过自己的臀缝和大腿，肆意放荡却满面乖巧无辜的模样。你有爽到吗，他好想问许昕，可是他没问。问了可就太贱了，太贱了，方博。

许昕是真没和男的做过，也不知道射到里面要清理。方博知道一点儿，但累的也不想说。他也不怎么敢说，虽然，他知道，要是他说让许昕帮他清理，许昕一定会帮他的。许昕躺下身从背后抱住他，手臂环着他，脑袋埋在他颈间，“……对不起啊。”许昕道歉了。

方博头开始疼，他意识到许昕想跟他说什么，那恐惧慌乱地击打他的心脏，他不知道许昕为什么要道歉，可是他却想到了千千万万种原因。他不想听，至少现在他不能听到许昕说什么“你是个好人”之类的话，不管说的多温柔多动听只要是现在敞开来说出什么“只是打一炮而已你不要怪我”之类的话，他当场就能失声痛哭。他希望许昕什么都不要讲，那些伤人的话也好可怜他的话也好统统都不要讲——他还想留点最后最后的尊严然后自己回家去。至少有勇气重新开始下半辈子。

所以方博很不近人情地把脑袋往里埋了埋，“……困了。”他皱着眉头，像是困极。许昕张了张嘴，看着这个方才被自己折腾地不像样儿的人——脸蛋上都是泪水干涸后的痕迹。许昕看了他一会儿，方博眼睛没有睁开，枕头里埋了大半个脸，一副当下就要睡过去的样子。许昕没再多说什么，凑过来亲了亲方博的闭着的眼，伸手关了床头的灯，便安静地躺下了。

没过多会儿，许昕就睡着了。方博在黑暗里睁开眼睛，听着许昕在耳后的呼吸，那呼吸声可让人舍不得。方博悄悄牵住许昕环在他胸前的手，十根手指一根一根扣进去，握着，在黑暗里闷不吭声地躺着。一炮完了，他对这棵树的最后梦想全部完成，没什么好留恋的了。可他就是留恋，简直比打炮之前还要留恋。许昕最后什么都没说，八成也是喝多了，跟他滚了一场床单，明天酒醒了八成气到要自杀。

方博一想到许昕气到要自杀的样子就觉得挺好笑的，黑暗里又笑了，笑了一会儿嘴角一耷拉，又哭了。

——————————————————————————————————

TBC.


End file.
